23 Października 2011
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Było sobie życie - Skóra, odc. 13 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Było sobie życie - Kubki smakowe i zęby, odc. 14 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; STEREO, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela - Kawa czy herbata: 9.03, 9.13 Wiadomości: 9.00, 10.00 Pogoda: 9.07, 10.05 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:05 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Dyżurny, odc. 7 (Hall Monitor); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 iCarly - odc. 7 (iWant a Word record); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Baranek Shaun - Balon, odc. 62 (22 s. II) (What’s Up, Dog?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) - txt - str.777; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Cate Blanchett, Shia LaBoeuf, John Hurt; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Glee - odc. 7 (Throwdown); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Life - Życie. cz. 1. Trudna sztuka przetrwania (Life. Challenges of Life (1/10)) - txt - str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 76 - Jacek - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2262; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Żołędziowa zguba Prosiaczka, odc. 35 (Piglet’s Natty Problem); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13 - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na niedzielę - Jan Paweł II - odc. 3/4 - Posługa (Pope John Paul II, ep. 3) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Hit na niedzielę - Jan Paweł II - odc. 4/4 - Nadzieja (Pope John Paul II, ep. 4) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Na własne oczy - Ludzkie ZOO (Human Zoo); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Srik Narayanan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Kino nocnych marków - Gangi Nowego Jorku (Gangs of New York); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Martin Scorsese; wyk.:Leonardo DiCaprio, Daniel Day-Lewis, Cameron Diaz, Liam Neeson; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 03:00 Kolekcja kinomana - Billy Elliot (Billy Elliot); komediodramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Stephen Daldry; wyk.:Jame Bell, Julie Walters, Jamie Driven, Gary Lewis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:45 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Nie tylko dla pań - Zaklinacz niedźwiedzi - odc. 1 (Bear whisperer); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 19 Szczawnica; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Pogodni - odc. 74; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 856; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 857; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 637 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 638 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Matka - Ziemia - odc. 5/ 5 - Planeta człowieka (ep. 5/ 5 - How earth made us - Human planet); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Dzień Czeski; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Łódź - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 25 Holandia (96) Haga; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 The Voice of Poland - Bitwa; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 The Voice of Poland - Dogrywka; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1894; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 40 "Dorosłe nastolatki" - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Plateau Projekt Grechuta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 456 - Lekcja pokory; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kultura, głupcze (7); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Pogodni - odc. 79; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Dzień Czeski; STEREO, 16:9 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:45 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (106); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Hipisi czyli peace, love & rock’n’roll (53); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Czas honoru - odc. 47 "Oświadczyny" - txt - str.777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Habemus Papam", nominacje do Nagrody im. Zbyszka Cybulskiego); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (5); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 David Sanborn i Joey DeFrancesco (Plus Grand Prix Jazz Melomani 2011); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Darmozjad polski; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Adam Hutyra, Jan Peszek, Anna Samusionek, Ewa Kula, Janusz Michałowski, Andrzej Iwiński; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Dzień na wyścigach - Służewiec 2011 - Dzień Czeski; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej ("Habemus Papam", nominacje do Nagrody im. Zbyszka Cybulskiego); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Stan posiadania; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Maja Komorowska, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Łapicki, Artur Barciś, Tadeusz Bradecki, Adam Bauman; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 07:00 Tajemnice III RP - Rosjanie wracają do domu - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:50 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 07:56 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:11 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 09:00 Polska według Kreta - Dolina Dolnej Narwi - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:44 Pogodni - odc. 74; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Tradycyjna Medycyna Chińska - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pilot musi mieć nogi; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:52 Pogodni - odc. 74; serial interaktywny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 17:07 Czas honoru - odc. 13 Władek; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:54 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Qltura; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:39 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:41 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:44 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:00 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Diagnoza zdrowia - Łuszczyca cz. I; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:31 Saga rodów - ród Grabskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 19:54 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:00 Listy gończe - Życie za życie - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 22:10 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Kościół i świat; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Tajemnice III RP - Rosjanie wracają do domu - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:52 Czas przeszły niezapomniany; film dokumentalny; reż.:Hanna Kramarczuk, Joanna Gospodarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:27 Głos Mediów - odc. 11; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:01 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:37 Polska według Kreta - Dolina Dolnej Narwi - odc. 7; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 03:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:46 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pilot musi mieć nogi; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:16 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - Tradycyjna Medycyna Chińska - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:31 Tajemnice III RP - Rosjanie wracają do domu - odc. 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:55 Jej sukces - Odc. 11 - Kosmetyczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:01 Listy gończe - Życie za życie - odc. 28; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:27 Teleplotki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 19 7:45 Beyblade Odcinek: 8 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 8 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 34 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 2 9:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 21 10:15 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 1 10:45 Karate Kid III 13:05 Vice versa 15:15 Kabareton, czyli 8. Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 16:00 Kabareton, czyli 8. Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 16:30 Kabareton, czyli 8. Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 6 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 4 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 6 23:00 Morderca znad Green River 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1734 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 344 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 42 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Sezon: 3 11:30 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 519 12:00 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 13:00 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 7 14:00 HDw3D Telewision Odcinek: 7 14:30 Mam talent Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 4 16:20 Legalne blondynki 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 13 21:50 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Sezon: 13 22:25 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 8 23:25 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 7 0:25 Mentalista Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 1:20 Uwaga! 1:35 Arkana magii 2:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 1942 3:45 Nic straconego 5:40 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1743; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1744; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1745; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1746; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1747; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Saga rodów - Ród Drozdowskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Wajrak na tropie - Serce puszczy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 9/12* - Awantura dziewiąta, czyli rzecz o niespodziewanym spadku; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 6; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 14/18* - Edyta; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Konic; wyk.:Stanisław Mikulski, Aleksandra Zawieruszanka, Emil Karewicz, Irena Szczurowska, Józef Kostecki, Stanisław Zaczyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański kraj prod.Watykan (2011); STEREO, Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika w Bodzentynie; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 Projekt: Europa - odc. 6; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Biesiada studencka - Student żebrak ale pan - Gala piosenki studenckiej cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (15) gość: Wojciech Pszoniak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 54; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 842; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Monika Brodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pan Plod i Zaczarowany Śpiewak, odc. 29 (Plod & The Enchanted Warbler); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Ranczo - odc. 46* - Dzieci śmieci; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (72); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kultura, głupcze (7); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 842; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Pan Plod i Zaczarowany Śpiewak, odc. 29 (Plod & The Enchanted Warbler); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 6/13* - Ucieczka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Cudowne miejsce; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Adam Kamień, Mariusz Saniternik, Elżbieta Dębska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Kulturalni PL (59); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 46; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12